Loves Such A Bitch
by Rozay.Alexandria
Summary: I kept reminiscing so much but some wasn't nice at all. What am I? What am I so afraid of? I feel so alert but no one is around, it's just me and myself and I now, tomorrow or tonight I could head out and leave the country and live my life, I need to start the new me, fill in my shoes with fresh emotions, not the old ones. And get over him. } Very updated XOXO
1. Suicidal Love

**Chapter 1: Suicidal Love**

"Were over."

She, she didn't believe it... She couldn't... Until she felt tears drip from her chin. Those words hit her like nothing that could ever be explained, not wanting to face him, he was what she wanted and now he wants to go, she knew this was too good to be true, who would ever see anything in her?

"Why?" Her voice cracked as the guy she fell in love with sighed and he knew she was crying, he wanted her to stop crying and explain it to her, but he knew that it was a little too late.

"Nothing is ever-changing between us, we can't move on together… You're not my type; you're someone who I wouldn't be with for eternity." His voice was blunt and cold, not a considerate tone was never shown. Hearing him say that to her, her tears ran down a lot faster as a puddle formed on the table she was using support on.

"Your, leaving, me..." Trying to get her breathing in control she didn't want him to go, not when she needed him, not when she needed the support no one else could give but him. Hearing him walk away as he grabbed his bag beside him. At this moment she loved him with her entire heart but when those words come out of his mouth, how could she fight back to have him? How could she fight for him when he made his own decision?

"Look, I know -." He turned back around as he stopped and watched her turn around to face him. Looking into her eyes he knew she was broken, completely broken. Her eyes were red with her tears staining her face; her lips were formed in a sad frown, tears still running down as she kept her eyes looking away.

"I'm sure, you'll find someone." And with that she walked towards the door as he handed her the keys they both lived in, just standing there he walked towards the door and walked out as he was about to say something.

"Goodbye," She says. He done this many times but he never felt this cold in any of them, but that was who he was, wasn't he? Looking at her he wanted to look at her for their last time, as she clearly didn't want to look at him anymore, not when this moment would be forever remembered by her.

Letting him walk out, he closed the door behind him, just then her tears were no longer in control leaning back on the door she kept the key in the hole as she leaned back and slid down until she sat on the floor, knees to her chest, her head resting on her arms, when her tears were soaking her sleeves but none of that cared to her,

**Her POV**

How could he do this to me? Does he have any idea how much this hurts me? It's tearing me apart little by little. After the time we were together he says all of this? How could he? How, could he? He said he would stand by my side… Take care of me… Make love to me… Protect me… Have a family with me… Die with me… But all of those were lies! Lies! Lies! Lies!

He's such a fucking liar… He was all I desired… This is hurting me too much; it hurts that I can't even bare it. Hah, this was all too good to be true like I was living in some fantasy or a fairytale with no happy ending. He was all I needed just all I needed. Crying doesn't help me, I have to get out of Japan, I can't see him anymore, if I do I won't be able to control myself, it'll just make a piece of me inside die. He's such a dick head… I'm not his type? Then why get me happy for no reason? What about the times we both made each other happy we did almost everything with each other, I gave myself to him and that wasn't enough?

What the hell did I get myself into? I hate him, fuck him, fuck his life, and fuck everything about him! Why did you do that to me? I can't… Can't… No… I can't… Should… I? Should… Should I… No… Why not… I should… Show… My, my… Pain… T-To… The world… Do it.

**Normal POV**

And with that, she got up as she wiped her tears with her shattered eyes looking around the room as she slowly walked to her room… The apartment felt so empty… Too empty for her liking. Pushing her room door open she didn't bother pulling the curtains as she left her room lights on while outside was getting dark, heading towards the bathroom she opened the door as her hot feet met the cold surface that sent shivers up her body.

Looking around the bathroom she walked towards the cupboards to open them as she searched through everything, having a bottle of vodka mixed with gin in her hands she put that on the side as she grabbed something he didn't even notice which where the blades were, going for any of them.

Placing her arm over the sink, she had done this before when she was younger… When her mom left her with her dad; when she hated him and what was worse was that her dad and his friends tried to rape her, but she was thankful because they were all too drunk to catch her.

Making deep cuts down her arm, all she did was cry and cry… Feeling so numb she continued… After slitting her wrists close to her vein she started on her right arm, she looked up to see medicine bottles everywhere opened or closed, then next was her blood all over the floor and sink… Sitting down on the floor she felt numb, half drowsy eyes she did the same to her right arm, when she couldn't take it no more she dropped the blade on the floor as the pile of blood got bigger and bigger.

Grabbing the bottle of the two drinks together she managed to open the lid as she got all the tablets and put them all in her mouth; one by one, she raised the alcoholic drink to her lips as she drank and drank until she gasped for air, collapsing on the floor she let the blood go having no reason for herself to live what was she going to wake up to?

Looking around with her eyes she grabbed any tablet around her she placed it in her mouth as she swallowed it one by one… Afterwards she tried to look for the blade as she continued cutting, cutting once again over her right vein she felt it _this is it _was all she thought. Looking through with her blurred vision she didn't know why she was holding on… Just lights… Blood… Quietness… Blurred vision… A broken heart… Alcohol… Suicide.

After 25 minutes she just laid there, frozen, un-movable it was as if she was paralyzed like a dead body… Seconds later there was a knock on the door… It went once… Then twice… Until it became more demanding… After a while there was a few knocks… All you could hear was the sink droplets drop, the rain hitting the window hardly than before.

"I'm coming in!" He kicked the door down in desperation, he walked in as he looked around to see the house empty, what was weird was that the lights were on, but the curtains were un-done and the silence felt odd but yet mysterious and killing.

_Where is she?! _Were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he looked around, checking in the kitchen she wasn't in there, the lounge room… Well it was obviously she wasn't there. Walking towards the bedroom he opened the door to not see her there he wondered what was up until he saw the bathroom lights on and the door was open?

Walking in he didn't want to catch her in the wrong moments as he peered his head around the corner before running in as he checked her pulse, it was weak very weak… She was barely holding on, he looked everything around him and got the message, after those years of recovery she breaks it but instead she wants to throw her life away? What happened was something he didn't know about, getting his phone out he quickly calls for the ambulance as he holds on to her to keep her warm and to bare with him.

"Come on, don't die, please don't die, I need you, we all need you, what happened to you?" Sniffing he sighs. "Come on we can both can do this, oh why? Over-power your weakness please, they'll be coming soon." A hello was heard in the corridors.

"I'M IN THE BATHROOM!" He yelled as he saw her weak eyes, what he noticed was something he never saw before. No, not ever like this because she was the happy cheerful girl who would support everyone even if she was in trouble, but he couldn't bare to look at her like this... She was roughly torn apart.

* * *

**Hehe, I know, I haven't revealed the characters... I want you guys to guess who you think it'll be and maybe you might be right cause you never know, I might do something different with different characters other than what I might write about, but yeah hope you enjoyed it and to be honest I'm not really strong about writing emotional or crucial scenes, so this is a try.**

**Thank you, anyone up for reviews? Hehe, take care! xoxo**


	2. You Give Up

**Chapter 2: You Give Up**

* * *

**Why stick around when it just hurts, that's the million dollar question**

**What's the point of trying to work it out when it just don't work**

**I keep trying, **

**The problem is that I know the answers, **

**I'm supposed to say cause love is what the whole means**

**But what do you do when the fairy tale truth, just don't work for you anymore**

She was taken, taken into the hospital on a suicidal attempt where the doctors, nurses hope to save her, but the question that ran through some of their minds were, if she tried to commit suicide, does she still want to live? So much opinions but yet so less answers they had to try their best. Being placed on a hospital bed and rushed into a room with equipment, but the only person who found it more difficult was him… He tried to stay focused and calm I mean she was practically his best-friend since forever, she was like a little sister to him he doesn't know why she suddenly felt like this but he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He supported her through everything, even when the time was worse and she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there. For her, it was only Ray who could be her barrier of support and strength, just him. He has no clue who would made her feel like this but this was by far the worst thing he couldn't handle, but he just knew that if he was strong and prayed for her to be okay, she would as well. Wouldn't she?

_Come on Kassia you can do this, please, just be strong! _Hoping his calls would get to her time pass but yet no one comes to tell him how she's doing. Waiting in the waiting room with a few other people Ray decided to call someone she knew closely back before the abbey. Dialling the number on his screen he walks out and places the phone beside his ear as the number rang.

"**Hello?" **The other side said.

"Tala, it's me Ray, mate you need to come to the hospital Kassia…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"**Ray! What about Kassia? Is she okay? Tell me!" **Ray could hear on the other side Tala was already starting the car and was ready to go and arrive as Ray sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kassia tried to commit suicide." _There I said it. _Silence when through.

"**Did you try to stop her? Didn't you stop her?!" **_Great, he's getting angry. _Ray sighed again as he looked around to see any doctors coming, but no sign.

"I wasn't there, once I came into her apartment no one was there, but the lights were on but the curtains weren't drawn, when I searched she was on the bathroom floor, with pills and drugs around her and in her hands was a blade, a blade which she cut herself, with." Ray swore that Tala was naming every word under the sun in Russian.

"**I'll be there as soon as I can. Just don't say any of this to anyone." **_Why? _Was the question Ray wanted to ask but judging Kassia in this state, he doesn't think she would appreciate everyone she knows around her bed when she wakes up, and then have all those questions asked by everyone and have rumours spread around.

**You give up, you give up, throwing the towel away... **

**Say you had enough, you give up, you give up**

**When there's no more fight left in you**

**And your best just ain't enough**

**There's nothing left to do but give up**

As soon as Tala arrived they were both told to wait in the waiting room, for arguing back to see Kassia they were almost sent out but they knew that they had to lay off and do what the doctors had to do. Ray feelings were in depth darkness, he saw her with all those cuts and her not moving but just lying there with a pile of blood surrounding her he couldn't take it, he didn't want to believe it and hoped it was all but just a nightmare but no, it was far worse cause it really happened. Tala felt absolutely helpless with Kassia in there, if she tried to commit suicide would she try to fight to get her life back and still bring a smile on everyone faces. He just hoped she would try to get back up and manage it all through but at this state he didn't know what to do. Knowing her for all those years he would what she liked and dis-like, how she would do things and ignore others and move head on but in between this situation it was all too fast and risky with a life.

Waiting and waiting, gradually the waiting room ended up with just Ray and Tala waiting for the damn doctors to tell them she will be alright. It was close to midnight and yet no sign, Ray and Tala were obviously close with Kassia, especially in the first championships, Kassia taught Tala that not everything revolved around the title and he didn't have to be so cold towards others, she was his warm sun who could easily melt his cold barriers he always held up.

As for Ray, she was close to him by when Ray went up against Bryan for the first time, he remembered when he watched her run to the beyblade stadium and tried to knock sense into Bryan for hurting the blader, Ray gave his grateful respects since she saved Drigger by trying to distract Bryan but in his eyes, when he watched; it was as if she was draining his power and stamina out of his blade which he never asked about, but he hardly knew the girl but ever since then he contacted her and thanked her but later that they got closer than they both thought as each other with sibling feelings.

"Will she be alright?" Mumbled out of Tala dried mouth.

"I'm sure she will; I mean she is a fighter." Ray tried to stay positive when he wasn't doing so well for himself. Grabbing a plastic cup and pouring cold water he passed it to Tala as he appreciated it and drank the cup down cause of his thirst.

"Yeah… I just hope that the doctors know what they're doing; I mean were not paying for nothing." Tala agreed as he remembered what Ray said about Kassia. Looking back at the clock his eyes were starting to hurt as it was 15 minutes past midnight.

The door opened as Ray and Tala turn their heads to look up at a nurse covered in scrubs with a plastic layer of clothing on top as there were a showcase of blood on her apron and gloves she held.

"Kassia Rox Karter?" She asked as Ray and Tala stood up. Since that was Kassia full name, she really didn't use it in stuff as she pretty much preferred it Kassia Rox, but since it's all on her birth certificate given by her mother she kept it.

"Yes." Ray answered as the nurse nodded and led them the way to the sensitive care side, getting pass through a door were ID was needed they walk pass as they're was a lot of sounds of crying and many busy doctors walking around, 3 at the main reception and everywhere else it was a whole lot of speed walking and calls.

"We kept Miss Karter in a separate private room, but please do not touch anything. She is doing fine but lost a great amount of blood and is very weak, we managed to pull through as soon as we closed up the deep cuts but for now she will need supervision, her brain damage was faintly serious but she will need quite a lot of time to heal and get her energy back up and running, for now she is trying her best but hopefully in future she won't do this to herself again." Opening the door Tala and Ray walked in, to see her, laying there just the same way Ray did when he found her on the floor.

"I am Miss Rox doctor through the surgery Dr Cabe but if anything happens please tell either my assistants who will be looking after Miss Karter, Nurse June or Shea. Shea will be working at nightshifts whereas June will be working on mornings till afternoon when Shea takes over." Before leaving Dr Cabe stops. "I must say, you two are handling this very well, please be like this when she wakes up." After that she left with Nurse Shea just checking the monitors beside Kassia.

**Why struggle on when you can't win, that's the million dollar question**

**If everything says let it why can't you let it in**

**Why keep punishing yourself, you see the problem is that I know the answers**

**I'm supposed to say cause love is what the whole means**

**But what do you do when the fairy tale truth, just don't work for you anymore**

A lifeless looking body, laying on the bed looked too much for them. She was pale as snow but even paler because she has least amount of blood inside her to run through her body. Looking down at her arms all you could she was bandages wrapped around the cuts were Ray saw them once open, there was no way he could get rid of those vivid images out. But for them both, all they had to do was wait for her to wake up and pray that she will lift those eye-lids once again and forever be like that, where they no longer have to walk in the hospital ever again feeling the utmost negativity about the place.

**You give up, you give up, throwing the towel away... **

**Say you had enough, you give up, you give up**

**When there's no more fight left in you**

**And your best just ain't enough**

**There's nothing left to do but give up**

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and some of you guys guessed slightly right, some probably had like… 2 out of 3 some were 1 out of 3 but so far no one guessed it right, hoping someone would turn it around but yes! The second guy was Ray and the girl is an OC… Come on, you guys know I don't really like the beyblade girls personas. **

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Again, thank you! And take care you beautiful people! xoxo**


	3. Get Up, And Do It Own My Own

**Chapter 3: Get Up & Do It On My Own**

* * *

It's been almost 5 months since Kassia was put in hospital after her attempt, no results of Kassia waking up wasn't shown, but what matters for Ray and Tala was that she was still alive and breathing, all she needed was that encouragement and push. It was Tala turn to look after Kassia as it was his turn for the night shift, Nurse Shea was preparing the medicine and getting what she needed as Tala just prayed for Kassia to be okay, being only a few minutes Tala watched her and looked at the wrapped scars which showed a bit blood through. He wondered why? Why would she try to kill herself? Being someone who was there for her when she was there for him he didn't know what to think, what to do, how to react, how to stay calm and just support her.

Just staring at her you would always wonder what they was thinking about, what they're doing, wondering if they could hear you and just open their eyes to let you know that they're okay… But that was imagination. There was a point where Ray and Tala could no longer look at her and pass through the days like it was nothing. Looking through his eyes his vision started to become blurry, he couldn't do this.

He got up and walked outside as he sighed and cleaned his eyes, _who did this to you Kassia? _Was what he kept thinking about, Tala sighed as he tried to get his breathing in control and try and not break in pieces and give up. Looking back at the hospital doors he saw Kai, Daichi, Hillary, Max, and Ray coming through as Ray walked at the back of the group giving Tala the signals, Tala understood as he walked towards the group and noticed they came here for Tyson as they walked around the reception which was shaped as a circle.

Kai walked around not liking the idea of the hospital, he had some weird shivers here but he looked around as he looked through a window while he walked, he saw a girl just laying there, she looked like someone, but he couldn't recall her magenta purple hair that was laid beneath her head like a wave as her eyes were closed like shutters. He couldn't believe how pale she was, she was even paler then Tala. _Why the fuck do I feel like I know her? _And with that he walked on with the group. He kept feeling as if he knows her but what was he supposed to remember?

Just at that second he turned around and walked on, Kassia felt somewhat a need to wake up, she just had that feeling until now, and something she was waiting for, hoping he would be there when she wakes up and then apologise, and support her from then but when her eyes fluttered up as she looked up to the lilac ceiling with dim lighting. Looking around see looked to see a whole lot of monitors on her right, there was a monitor on her left but that was attached to her left wrist, as it's the same for her right.

_Why am I here? _She tried to think hard as she felt a banging headache revolve around her head miraculously, seeing no one here for her silent tears fell from her eyes as she closed her eyes again for some time. _Who? Who found me?! _Was something she thought about after, she wouldn't have ended up in the hospital if it wasn't for that person. Seconds later voices were heard and she felt them come closer as waited to hear the voice again.

"You watch Kassia; I'll just say you've gone home, hurry!" Was a quick tone as Kassia opened her eyes and looked around outside the window as she saw someone open the door, a weak smile laid upon her lips until she remembered and knew it was Tala cause of his hair.

"Kass, y-you're awake!" He exclaimed as she weakly smiled again, he closed the doors and turned the blinds down to block out the brighter light since Kassia eyes were trying to adjust the light in the room since all she saw for the past months was darkness and her own voice.

Kassia gestured for water as Tala got out his bottle as he opened it, before passing it to Kassia he grabbed a pillow to let Kassia head to rest on and for support as he also helped her out by trying to sit up, she had weak arms as Tala saw her trying to lift the water-full bottle up, he took the bottle out of her hands as he lifted it up for her, she gladly appreciated it as she drank 3 sips but then needing air after.

"How long?" Was all she asked. Closing the bottle and putting it somewhere cold, Tala hesitated before answering as he sat back down in his seat.

"Almost 5 months," He watched her nod; she closes her eyes as she seems somewhat miserable and upset. But after going through an experience like that he could probably tell why. He really wanted to ask her why? Why did it happen? What made you do all those stuff? He and Ray had no clue of what went through her life ever-since the brand new championships came up, but because Tyson got injured cause of a battle earlier on today he was sent to hospital, but afterwards Tala knew that the doctors would send him home tonight hopefully since he kept ordering food.

"Who found me?" She came out with the question she wanted to ask as she looked up to him while she tried to make herself comfortable from how she's sitting.

"Ray, he had to knock down your door because you didn't, you didn't answer." Kassia looked away as she had a feeling he wanted to ask some questions, but all she did was waited until he felt if she felt it was comfortable to talk about it.

"Do you think they will let me out now?" Tala set a confused face as he moved closer to Kassia, to him he knew she did probably not like this but why so sudden? She just woke up, and is it safe for her to go back home with no supervision?

"You just woke up Kassia, the doctors may need to do set some run-ups," Tala tried to persuade her that she wasn't that ready to go outside, she may think she can walk this out but with Kassia when you try to help she would try to stand up by herself before anyone offers, which is a good thing, but at this situation it isn't that much of an idea to follow.

"Let me see if I can ask Dr Cabe, she'll be the one who can let you out." After all the pleading and pleases from her, it seems that from him she really doesn't want to be here. But Tala doesn't want her running away on her own, he walks out as he makes sure that'll she be okay as he walks to the reception and asks the lady where Dr Cabe was at, and with that luckily she was on a slight break as Tala did what he said he'll do.

After a while Kassia was sitting down for a while as she looked around, looking down at her arms she knew what revealed underneath those bandages. She cringed a little bit as her stomach felt quiet empty and sore as the doors opened again, a woman walked in with a smile as another woman did too, along with Tala. They closed the door as Tala sat down as Kassia wondered who the Dr was, but by just looking at their clothes Kassia had a feeling that the blonde with the long white coat was the Dr as she walked towards Kassia while the other one in the blue outfit kept her distance by standing at the bottom of the bed.

"So Miss Karter how are you feeling?" She asked as Kassia didn't really quiet know, did she have to choose in between the mix of emotions she's feeling?

"Quiet calm yet alert." Saying the truth she nodded as she lightly held Kassia hands which were numb and placed her two fingers somewhere on the arm to check her heart-beat.

"Well you seem quite good, I think after that sleep you recovered during it amazingly, you can leave but it'll take time I think it'll be safer if you live with someone else for now, the risks are too risky if you go by yourself, just for the in case reasons." After saying that Dr Cabe started to un-wrap the arm bandages as the nurse did the other, before getting permission from Kassia as she didn't mind.

Tala really didn't want to see but it's just that feeling inside of yourself when you have that feeling it'll be something horrible and you want to look away but you end up looking at it in the end, especially if someone says don't look; you would obviously look wondering why they told you not to look but this was a differ reason. With the unwrapped bandages the blooded bandages were binned as Tala looked away as soon as he had a second glimpse, it was too gruesome with the cuts and blood, especially with the stitch across her wrist which seemed un-miss able.

"We'll wrap new bandages and give you a supply of them for you, as soon as a month starting from now, I want you to put this supplement on your wrists and cuts so that they heal and the scars will recover easier but don't put too much pressure on your arms, just do stuff like your normal daily bases," With that Kassia was a allowed to get change in the bathroom, with help from the Nurse Shea who offered her number in case something happens when Tala isn't around as Kassia appreciated it.

Coming out dressed in grey leggings and a black oversized sweater with black ugg boots to keep her warm as she wore a wine red scarf with her hair tied in a messy bun she walked back out as Tala was used for her support, all she wished for was to not bump into anyone, Tala offered her to stay at his place as Kassia accepted, he carried the bags for her as Dr Cabe gave her private number to Tala if anything happens to Kassia. And with that they were slowly making their way out of the hospital as Kassia forgot it was almost winter since it was the end of October, holding onto Tala arm they walked towards his car as Kassia was glad they didn't have to go inside a taxi.

Getting inside the range rover sport which was all black and red interior, Kassia comfortably made her-self comfortable by putting on the seat heaters and some quiet calming music in the background.

"Tala, I'm really hungry," Kassia asked as Tala chuckled and stopped at the red light before turning towards Kassia.

"I'll buy us something to eat, I haven't done much shopping since the past few months, so we'll go grocery shopping tomorrow if you want to," Tala said as he drove on through the quiet street, it was lovely to drive around Japan at night because not much people was out and there wasn't too much commotion.

"I want Mac Donalds…." Kassia mumbled as Tala smirked and nodded as he drove to the closest store near to his house so that the food will still be warm by the time they get home.

"I don't know about tomorrow, it probably depends how I'll feel." Kassia replied as Tala didn't mind, she just came out of hospital; of course she would be tired after a night.

And with that, Tala drove to Mac Donalds and bought what Kassia wanted and what he wanted, as he drove back to his house as his house was kind of faraway Kassia ended up eating her dinner in the car since she was so hungry also by finishing it in the car, at the same time she fed Tala too while he was driving; during that she used the pillow they offered for the journey to sleep on as she fell asleep before arriving home, Tala gently picked her up and got the stuff and managed to carry it all to the house, I have no clue how he managed to open the door but he placed all the stuff on the floor and carried Kassia to her room she'll be sleeping in as he pulled the blanket to cover her, going back downstairs he tidied up and went to bed, but for tonight he slept with Kassia just to make sure she was going to be okay for the night.

* * *

**Oh my god I know, I updated quickly again, I'm so proud of myself… I never really do that and just to let you guys know I kind of have a lot of time on my hands for now. But I'm totally aww-ing at the parts where I made Tala sounds like a total gentlemen, hehe I know he's such a sweetheart.**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Thank you everybody and I hope you all have a nice week. And take care! Xoxo**


	4. Oh, Shit

**Happy Halloween guys! Hehe have a great time everybody, special update. \|^.^|/**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade obviously, but I own my OC and any other character whom you do not recognise, I also own the plot and story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh, Shit!**

* * *

It's been two days after Kassia was kindly offered by Tala to live with him as they lived with each other normally. What? Did you expect them to make a move on each other? Well that never crossed Kassia or Tala mind, from Kassia she would always think of Tala as her big brother, and Tala would always think of Kassia as a little sister, after what they both went through; Tala must admit that it was the hardest thing to go through seeing someone you love try to kill there self but Tala really wanted to know why. Kassia was still upset about her and her now ex, Kai Hiwatari. He was all she loved, ever since he held her like no other.

"Kass, I'm going to head out to get some stuff for dinner, I won't be too long." Tala said as Kassia nodded knowing he's now been calling her by her nickname he decided, and so she walked towards the couches to sit down and watch some telly as she kept skipping through channels since there wasn't anything good on except for this music channel.

"Singing?" Kassia thought about it but said out loud as she watched the advert before the show came on. There were bright lights and a lot of people, the camera focused on 4 people and there were 2 people as she was guessing they were presenters. Kassia wondered about the fame, having all those fans supporting you, travelling to countries, having all the wealth, being interviewed by millions.

Each of the 4 people were different, 2 ladies and 2 men and each of them looked like they're kind of different singers. Everyone gave a round of applause as Kassia was watching the show. It started off a little boring and then after a while it did get boring as they just did talking, probably it was an interview. Afterwards they started saying they running auditions for singers as Kassia turned the telly off as she got up and walked upstairs, yesterday her Tala and Ray went back to Kassia apartment to grab some stuff, but what Kassia remembered to take was this card she was individually offered. It was to become a singer, Kassia didn't know what to do but grab the house phone and dial the number.

"**Hello, this is the Def Jam Singing Studios, Winsley secretary Charlotte is speaking." **_This is it._

"Hi, this is Kassia Rox Karter; I was offered a singing audition by Charlotte Winsley?" Kassia spoke confidently but something inside of her gave her so much butterflies. Having nothing to do with her life anymore, she was going to do something she loved.

"**Yes, Miss Karter, we was hoping to get a call back from you, Miss Winsley is out for a meeting at the moment but you can travel to New York and arrive at the studios, Miss Winsley was very eager about you and reserved your place, so come as soon as possible. When you arrive I will be at the air-port with everything you'll need and don't worry about where you'll be living, we can sort that out when you arrive." **Kassia felt somewhat excited to move on with her life with a broken heart but hopefully she hopes that her heart would be mended.

"Okay, I might come tomorrow morning at New York." Kassia really didn't know what to say, they already offering her so much and she doesn't know if she'll be successful or not.

"**Everything is booked, and I must say good luck." **Kassia felt some happiness to meet supporting people, she knew she had to reach and achieve the best she can, and at the first audition back in London, she didn't get the spot, but somehow someone uploaded it on YouTube, and somehow this music studio found her, but then there was another drama that stopped her continuing.

"Thank you, bye." Kassia said as Charlotte said goodbye, and they both hanged up. Well what do you have to say? Secretaries are always one step ahead of everyone else. Kassia opened a zip inside her bag as she got out a ticket flight to New York, she felt somewhat to buy this, luckily she bought this yesterday.

The house door opened as Kassia was startled and quickly put everything away today was going to be a little difficult telling Tala she was going to fly to New York with a one-way ticket. She just prayed that he would take it the good way; like it was good news and hopefully he would respect and support her decisions. Whilst that, she was in the middle of the shower as the time passed, it seems like Tala did a lot of shopping to have gone with his car.

**Kassia POV**

"Kass, I bought a friend to come over!" A friend? Lol, who would that be and why? Did that person have no food or something? Oh well its Tala friend not mine, we might get along and heck I don't even know if it's a girl or boy. I'm still in the shower and I must say I enjoy showers, they're so relaxing.

Staying in the shower for a while I wash my hair with my favourite hair conditioners which were fragranced with vanilla and fresh berries which were my favourites. I remembered to cleanse my body with the body soap, taking my time cleaning my arms which was a little difficult since it stung a little which wasn't nice.

I kept reminiscing so much but some wasn't nice at all. So what am I? What am I so afraid of? I feel so alert but no one is around, it's just me and myself and I now, tomorrow or tonight I could head out and leave the country and live my life, I need to start the new me, fill in my shoes with fresh emotions, not the old ones.

Looking down at my fingers it's going all crinkly, well it's time to get out now and let Tala teach me how to cook. Luckily I left my clothes on the radiator in here, nice and warm they'll be to put on. I think I forgot my phone… Well this room is a hazard for phones cause of water and it's a wet room so yeah I at least made a good decision. You know what… I don't know what to do with love anymore, I will always need it, but I won't be able to get it it'll always be out of my reach now. All my producers would want me to concentrate on is my mind on the money and success, nothing else, not get myself rushed into something, I have to get back up and take baby steps.

"Kass! You okay?" I hear Tala yell as I get out the shower and wrap the heated towel around my body as it reach mid-thigh to my legs, should have got a longer towel. I grab the other towel to towel dry my hair as I look into the mirror, mostly I seen a lot of people come out the shower in swimming and look horrible but me, I think I actually look alright I mean all my fresh skin is showing up and it's like I'm literally glowing, hah I shouldn't think high of myself should I?

Looking down at the scars they haven't healed and in Tala eyes, it still looks bad like it was in the hospital when he first saw it. Still red marks and some of them have a pink around some cuts. The stitches made it look worse, and I need to wrap the bandages on them but before that apply the supplement.

I open the door as the steam escapes the bathroom, why do my eyelashes look longer when I come out the shower? Weird huh? Before I left I made sure I left a knot to keep the towel together holding, looking at the door as I closed it a bit I looked up to see the door open, oh it'll probably just me Tala, I walk towards my phone as I halt. That scent. That isn't Tala. That isn't Tala shadow nor doesn't his hair look like that in the shadow. I look up to the familiar face as my heart drops.

"Tala told me to check on -." His voice.

No, why is he here? Kai you bastard, why are you here?! I wish I can yell that but I look into his crimson eyes started into my hypnotic bright blue ones which I heard was none the same as others, I kept my eyes locked with his until I saw his eyes look down at my arms. Oh shit, he looked back at me with furious eyes as I grab my phone and ran back into the bathroom and closed the door, I lock the door quickly as I lean back feeling him punch the door.

"Kassia, why?" I hear him say as tears run down my face; I slide down whilst leaning on the door as these feelings all come to me again.

"Open the door Kassia! Why didn't you tell me?" Come on Kassia you can talk now, tell him what you want to say, let your emotions out like this, come one Kassia do it. Don't silently break, say what you want to say! Have the last words!

"You're not in my life anymore!" He keeps banging the door as I hear someone run up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I hear Tala say as I get up with my trembling legs, my eyes blur as I slip on the water and hit my head on the floor tiles. Ouch. It was a loud bang.

"Are you okay?" Tala yells as he bangs on the door. I get up as I put on my undergarments before putting on my shorts and pulling over a long sleeve top as I pull it to ¾.

"I'm fine!" I yell back afterwards as I sit on the bathroom rug near the heater as I put my arm across the table and grab a swab as I dipped it in my medicine which was liquid, it was easy to apply but the cream wasn't. Tears ran down my face as my hands kept shaking. How can I not kill myself after seeing he wants to care for me?

"Kass! Open the damn door, if you have anything with you I'm knocking the door down." There's a lot of things I can kill myself with here, over-dose on pills, cut myself with the razor blades, fill the bath tub and drown, I can even hang myself.

"Yeah like I'm going to answer that." I reply back as I apply all the medicine and let it dry, it only takes a few minutes before the medicine sinks in.

"Kassia, its Tala, please open the door, after what you went through I don't want it happening again, seriously it was worse state I could ever see you in, and please Kassia open the door." Tala, oh Tala you have no clue that your buds with the guy that made me do it, who's standing right next to you.

After that, I didn't want to reply but all I heard was mummers behind the door as I grab my phone, placing that in my pockets I throw the swabs in the trash before putting the medicine back in their cabinets. Opening the window for fresh air I stand behind the door having the urge to open the door.

**Kai POV**

Tala offered to let me have dinner at his place, but when he said he's looking after someone; I was fucking thinking it was his girlfriend or maybe his mom but not Kassia! How the fuck do they know each other? As soon as I saw her standing there only in a robe, her scent drove me crazy. I looked into her eyes as her eyes weren't the same as before, it didn't have that bright sparkle anymore, it was clearly gone.

But when I looked at her eyes I looked at what stood out, her arms, she covered her arms with slits and cuts, and it looked bad enough to not talk about it, but then looking at the stitch at her wrist, I didn't know she was going to fucking try and kill herself. She was that girl in the hospital… It was her... Shit. I did this. I broke her and she -… Fuck.

I watched her run back into the bathroom after grabbing her phone as I stormed to the door and obviously tried to open it but as soon as she locked it, nothing helped. When she said "You're not in my life anymore!" made me realise.

What the fuck has she tried to do?

* * *

**Aaw, confused little Kai. Well guys I hoped you all enjoyed the update and now I'm off to this Halloween party I got invited, excited I am. Well Kassia and Kai met bumped into each other un-expectedly and Kai has no clue why Kassia did it, and poor Tala, he's confused on how Kassia and Kai know each other, but how is Kassia going to say her news now?**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Happy Halloween and take care guys! xoxo**


	5. One Way Ticket Away From You

**Wow thank you for the reviews guys! Above 60! Wow like seriously? Much love! Hehe. Well thank you and I've been updating quite a lot with this story haven't I? Is that good or bad for you guys?**

**Information: I'm just going to change the music company name, which I do not own. And also I've changed the OC name to something I thought that would be cooler and would help me out so on.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, I do however own my OC and the plot and any other character you do not know or recognise.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Way Ticket Away From You**

* * *

Kassia unlocks the door as she becomes face to face to the man who broke her. She vowed she didn't want to see him again, not ever, never, ever, ever. She kept her head down as she looked at the carpet, not wanting to have any eye contact to build up a conversation like she wants that. She didn't want to say anything; she didn't want to be in this atmosphere of fear anymore. Kassia walked up to her bag as she checked that all of her clothes were in there.

"Tala can you take me to the airport?" Out of the blue that question made heads turn to her back as she didn't turn around, putting on a pair of knee high socks that'll keep her warm she didn't look up.

"Why? Where are you going?" Getting a little curious he didn't want her to leave. He had to admit, it wasn't going to be same without her.

"To start a new life, and move on." Tala heart dropped. It felt like someone grabbed his heart and made him choke on it, he didn't want Kassia to leave, he just gotten used to having her around, looking after her like a little sister he never had. Now she wanted to leave? Was it because of Kai?

"Kassia, you know I never meant –." Kai felt just as worse, seeing the state she was in he was shocked, he would never believe that she would try to commit suicide cause if she really did die, the blame is on him but looking at her he wanted to help, but he decided to stay low because of Tala.

"You meant every single word that came out of your mouth! So don't you go telling me what you never meant because you were my, everything… My first love. And now you care? Now you care! You must be joking! Just like you said we can't move on, nothing is ever changing between us." He felt a stab but he wasn't going until he had answered questions.

"Where are you going?" He said darkly as he approached Kassia, just to take a look at the tickets and destination.

"None of your business." She snapped as she put all of her stuff away and wrapped warm for the trip. Looking at the stunned Tala she didn't want to say goodbye like this, not when he was around.

"Tala, I'm sorry, I really am, I was going to tell you today but when you invited Kai it was all too much for me, and I wanted to say it, you and kitty was my greatest support." Knowing that Kai has his own beyblading team, she knew Ray was the member and if she said his name, she would know that Kai would take a go at him and if he was that furious, even kick him out of the group.

"Do you really have to go now?" Tala mumbled as his head was faced down, he didn't want her to go. How much times did he say that to himself? He knew that if she stayed here, she would have grown on Tala and she wouldn't be living her life, this is an opportunity for her and he didn't want her missing this open door.

"Yes, I was going to tell you tonight and leave tomorrow evening, but today just got out of hand," She replied as she cupped Tala face and rubbed his cheek, she looked in his crystal blue eyes, yet so vicious and calm.

"You can always Skype me, you know." She smiled as he gave a small smile back.

"Yeah, just text me whenever and we can pick time range." Tala said as Kassia giggled and grabbed her bag and a suitcase, this was all she was going to need but she was going to have to call Charlotte to let her know.

"How do you know each other?" This was the question Kassia and Kai wished they could never answer, was this information going to make Kai and Tala friendship worse?

"Ex." Kassia said before Kai could answer as Tala sent bit of a frown before he helped himself to carry the bags downstairs and into the car.

"So I guess this ride will be our last." Kassia nodded as she grabbed herself a sandwich and water bottle, Kai grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house as Kassia felt let down but then there was a whole lot of mixed of emotions, he didn't even say goodbye or just wished her luck he just walked out of the doors like he did before.

"I just have to make a phone call to someone over." Kassia said as Tala nodded to let Kassia have some time, he walked out of the house into the car to warm it up as he waited for Kassia.

With her phone in her hands Kassia dials the American number in as she waits for the dial; she hoped it didn't go into voice mail, because that would make the trip a little trickier by waiting. Calling for the second time Kassia waited again for some to pick up. Waiting for another few seconds, the phone picked up.

"**Sorry for the hold, this is the Def Jam Records, Winsley secretary Charlotte is speaking." **_Same old Charlotte_.

"Hey Charlotte it's me Kassia?" Kassia walks up and down the house a little bit.

"**Hello Kassia, have you decided?" **Charlotte pauses as Kassia sighs, she really was going to do this.

"Yes I have, and I'm coming today like right now, I'm leaving the house to go to the airport, and I just wanted to let you know." A few rustles was heard in the background.

"**That's great! It isn't so late here, so it's fine, you'll see a black maybach 62 waiting for you, trust me you won't miss it. Have a safe trip!" **

"Okay, thanks!" And with that Kassia felt good to prepare and let someone on the other side know as she quickly got the house keys and locked up, meeting Tala back in the car, she thanked Tala that he kept it warm. He drove out of the drive as he drove through the streets, again at night there was no traffic.

"So you're going huh?" Tala spoke up as he drove without showing any emotion, he didn't want to let her know he was feeling upset about this, he didn't want her to know that he was upset by the fact she was going, she was going to move on with her life and do what she needed to do. But he wondered what she meant by her and Kai by just the word _ex_.

"Mm-Hmm," Kassia replied as she looked out the window. Just taking a look at Japan while she can before she makes her way to New York, she couldn't believe she's going to go, it's all actually happening was she really prepared for it all?

"You know everyone's going to miss you." Tala brings up as he looks at Kassia to see her looking out the window until her eyes met with his. He had to admit, he's really going to miss her. She was like his little sister and now she's grown up wanting to move on. The only thing that wondered through his mind was, was Kai the one who made her commit suicide? He tried to think but he never thought Kai would let someone do that.

"Who?" Naïve as she is, she didn't know who would miss her, it's been a while and she thought everyone would have probably forgotten about her.

"Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Me, Bryan, Daichi, Hillary.-" Kassia interrupts as she looks at him.

"Hillary went to follow her dream job, so why can't I? I mean she wants to model and plus she matured a lot even thought she was a real bitch to me I don't think _she_ would miss me."

"True, she gave you a lot of dirties for getting close to Kai." _Stupid Bitch _Kassia thinks as she grits her teeth together.

"Well I had no choice to try and get along with, Kai, just because he and I was chosen to practise together she watched over me like a hawk." Kassia muttered as she looked ahead to see that the Tala was driving in the fast lane at a very fast speed. The only thing that Tala didn't want to say in front of Kassia like this was that, Hillary almost saw her in the hospital which would have been a dream come true for her.

"That just clarifies she doesn't like me." Kassia adds.

"You think what you want Kass but you got everyone missing you." _Nice to know Tala, nice to know because I seriously didn't want to hear that at this moment. _Kassia wasn't really in the mood to know that, not when she knows that Kai won't miss her, he just left like no man's business; she had a feeling that once Kassia left Hillary would try and take Kai into her possession since all of them even Tala and the group never knew that she and Kai dated secretly until those months back. It just made things harder and more awkward, but she knew that the boys would be a little confused with her disappearance.

And with that Kassia doesn't reply as she thinks that this wasn't the best time to bring up an argument, not when she was going to leave for a long time, he may watch from afar but it'll never be the same, he might not even recognise her but this was a change for her, her only when she be what she wants to be.

After 30 minutes Kassia and Tala arrives at the airport as Kassia buys herself something to snack on like a drink before she leaves as she heads to the area to put her luggage away except for her iPod, earphones, camera and tissues, going to the counter she exchanges her ticket for tomorrow for tonight, having that out of the way, the airport was slightly empty, only filled with people who was arriving.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Tala says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, he turns around as he starts to walk off.

"You baka," He hears as he feel a hard hug from behind to see her hugging him. He turns around as he hugs her with the same amount of passion but with more love that he wants to let it out on.

"Be a good girl, make your own decisions okay, and don't talk to strangers, and don't be so open with people, and don't feel upset because I'm always there, and -." A finger was laid upon his lips as he looks down to see her smiling.

"No goodbyes, it's goodnight, and yes I will follow what you taught me, and I'll be who I'll be, but Tala, please don't change." Tala smiles as he nods as he hugs her again.

"Good, and you got my Skype name and my number and my email address, you know if anything happens just call me or text me and I'll be there." Tala says as he hugs her more not wanting to let go as the speaker across the airport lets out the last instructions for the plane that's about to leave.

"Okay I'll try to, sorry if I don't do it every day, week, or month, and I know you'll be there for me… Look after yourself okay." Kassia says quickly.

"I should be saying that to you." He says as Kassia chuckles.

"So yeah… Goodnight Tala." And with that Kassia pecks Tala cheek as a goodnight when they was little, she quickly walks off as she turns to wave, before sliding her ticket through the machine, she turns around to see him watching with a blush.

With her camera she quickly snaps a shot of Tala before waving as Tala does the same with his phone, Kassia smiles without realising it as she waves and so does he watches her leaving through the doors until they close again, she's gone.

But the only question Tala forgot to ask was; what country is she going to?

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5 for you! And sorry for the no update this whole week, decided to do it Friday so everyone can enjoy the weekend but yeah Kai left and Kassia left the country where Kai never fought her back, dickhead isn't he? But Tala and Kassia are too adorable, it'll all change so yeah be prepared my lovelies! **

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? Anything? – Haha so yeah have a great weekend everybody and take care! ~ XOXO**


	6. The City Of Dreams

**Yay! Chapter 6, I'm actually excited to write all these chapters and let you all read it and tell me what you think about it! Hehe over 500 views! Wow, like wow. Anyways on with the story and yeah, enjoy! *heart*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or the lyrics, I do however own my OC and the plot and any other character you do not know or recognise.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The City Of Dreams**

The flight wasn't much but Kassia was pretty much just listening to some of her favourite singers like The Weeknd and his new album Kiss Land, which she loves as she listens to Wanderlust whilst staring at the clouds outside; Kassia ate some of the pasta for her dinner which was nowhere as near good enough compared to Tala recipes. But the ride was kind of boring, she was hoping that her vocals wouldn't bail on her and she could sing when it comes to the time she'll have to, remembering all of the auditions and talent shows she applied for back at high school, either coming second or third but once she was grateful to come first, twice.

Singing quietly along the song she changes it to Beyoncé Broken Hearted Girl was something she wanted to sing too, quietly singing she hummed a few parts, but singing it quietly was a little difficult since you wouldn't want to disturb anyone. Kassia sat by herself since most people didn't really want to New York at this time of the day, but it was past a midnight as everybody was pretty much asleep.

"You have a lovely voice." Kassia opened her eyes to see a girl like her sit beside in the empty seat as Kassia smiles and thanks her, she wasn't really expecting someone to comment and literally listen to her while she hoped no one would, she felt really self-conscious but having someone say that to her made her feel a lot stronger.

"So would you mind telling me what's ya name darling?" She says as Kassia can surely tell that she really has a Texas voice, and she's pretty much natural tanned with light brown hair, with the most gold like eyes.

"Kassia, Kassia Karter." Rox shall be private now. Kassia quickly thinks of as the girl smiles and mouths Kassia to her liking.

"Pretty, the name Peyton Parks." Peyton smiles with her white teeth standing out as Kassia gives a small one back. She does seem nice Kassia minds as the song plays in the background.

"Well, can I listen to ya sing?" Peyton asks as Kassia felt a little nervous, she wasn't prepared to sing, what if she messes it up? What should she sing in the beginning?

"What do you want me to sing?" Kassia asks as she tried to get a grip and get the fact that she can use this as a practise.

"Whatever ya want," Peyton replies as Kassia sends a look at her iPod as she looks around to take a look around to see everyone singing or either with headphones in their ears.

"Okay, I won't tell you what I'm singing." Kassia says

**I told you how you hurt me, baby**

**But you don't care**

**Now I'm crying and deserted, baby**

**But you don't care**

**Ain't nobody tell me this is love**

**When you're immune to all my pain**

**I need you to tell me this is love**

**You don't care. Well, that's okay**

**Well, I care**

**I know you don't care too much**

**But I still care (la la la la) baby! (la la la la)**

**Oh, I care**

**I know you don't care too much**

**But I still care (la la la la) baby (ah) (la la la la)**

Don't mess up Kassia, if I continue like this it'll go great, just concentrate and think of no one, come one Kassia sing it like you hear it.

**Ever since you knew your power**

**You made me cry**

**And now every time our love goes sour**

**You won't sympathize**

**You see these tears falling down to my ears**

**I swear you like when I'm in pain**

**I try to tell you all my fears**

**You still don't care. That's okay**

**Well, I care**

**I know you don't care too much**

**But I still care (la la la la) baby (la la la la)**

**Oh, I care**

**I know you don't care too much**

**But I still care (la la la la) baby (ah) (la la la la)**

**Boy, maybe if you cared enough**

**I wouldn't have to care so much**

**What happened to our trust?**

**Now you just givin' up**

**You used to be so in love**

**Now you don't care no more**

Kassia stopped as she stopped to look at Peyton with close eyes, she couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or not but looking around she noticed that a few people was looking her way, which made her feel worse than before. Am I really that bad?

"Girl! You were amazing! You have this, this powerful voice; even though ya were like quiet at some parts it was great! If a producer heard ya, damn; that would have been hitting the billboards Kassia!" With such great feedback she didn't know what to say, if she was so good how come it took all this time for someone to tell her the truth.

"Thank you, thank you Peyton." Kassia appreciates as she smiles.

"Ya know I wouldn't mind hearing your voice over the radio, you would be everywhere ya know like you have the money, fame, cars, clothes, fans everything." Kassia saddens as the image of Kai appears, that's the only thing she can't have in this world. Him.

"I can't get love." Kassia mutters as Peyton realises. Peyton sighs as she went through something like that a few months ago as she leans back.

"Ya know, loves a bitch so don't feel sorry, love is just like karma; it'll come back around when it wants to." Peyton replies as Kassia had never thought of love like that, it's so true yet it hits her so hard she was so caught up with him she never come to realise that love is such a bitch.

"I never thought about it like that." Kassia turns to Peyton to look into her shimmery gold like eyes, she sees confidence which Kassia wish to obtain, she looks like she's been through everything yet she's still standing.

"Now you do! And be strong, trust me with a voice like yours you have to brave to know that you can sing there and there on the spot, like I asked you, with New York it's full of dreams, stuff comes true unless you work for it." Wow, it's like she's already been through it she's giving me such courage.

"Why are you in New York? If you don't mind me asking." Kassia asks as Peyton sips her water bottle before looking ahead.

"Well I'm a magazine editor and I'm currently backed from Miami and trust me, all the stuff there was amazing but yet everyone is so creative." No wonder, she must have a lot of opinions.

"Nice, you must enjoy your job travelling everywhere." Kassia says as Peyton sets a funny face Kassia giggles to.

"Well it's more like a fifty kind of thing, like sometimes it pisses me off when you can't find a story." Peyton mumbles as she thinks for a while, whilst setting off a concentrating face which makes Kassia giggle.

"You should do that more often." Kassia sets a confused face and stops giggling.

"Do what more often?" Being naïve as she is Peyton sighs.

"Giggle and smile more, you got cute dimples and it really looks adorable, trust me girls will envy you." Peyton points out as Kassia looks out the window and allows a small smile. I hope you'll find someone to treat you right Kai, I know that no one can never replace you Kassia silently allows the thought to pass through.

"Through my travelling years I never met anyone that has your hair colour or the shade of your eyes." She looks around as Kassia looks at her hair. "Did you dye it? Are you wearing contacts?" Kassia looks at her taking a while.

"I don't like hair dyes, but this is my natural hair and I also don't like eye contacts, I find them scary; but my eyes are real." Kassia replies, hoping to not make it seem as if she was hiding anything, what is there to hide?

"Wow~ you must be blessed, you're so unique!" Peyton tone rises as Kassia eye lids started to feel heavy as she felt that she needs to wake up as she looks back at Peyton to see that she's also heading to sleep.

"Goodnight Peyton."

"G'night Kassia~."

The girls fall asleep as Kassia wasn't feeling comfortable but she hoped that everything will go as planned like Charlotte said, Charlotte and Winsley are both twin sisters but obviously Winsley is the serious one were Charlotte was the prepared one, Winsley was more of a tomboy back then but she preferred having a vibe off that she was male to let people know you should underestimate a lady who's in business.

**The next morning **

Waking up since the sun beamed through the blinds, Kassia wakes up as she notices that still most of the people are asleep, even Peyton. Remembering to take a strong mint, she puts one in her mouth as she tried to wake herself up. Kassia tidied herself after refreshing; she didn't know if she should wake Peyton up since it was a few minutes past 7AM Kassia sat down for a while as she drank her water bottle.

"New day, new start." Kassia says to herself try to demolish everything that happened yesterday.

"It sure is." She hears behind her as she turns around to see Peyton yawning before stretching. Kassia smiles.

"Ohio." Kassia says as Peyton smiles back.

"Looks like we'll be landing quiet early," Peyton says as she looks through the window, Kassia offers mint as Peyton takes it and plops the mint in her mouth.

"You know, as soon as I start my article I am going to mention your name saying you should never underestimate as Kassia Karter will steal your breath." Kassia giggles as Peyton smiles and is already imagining all of this in her mind.

"Your name will be in big lights and everybody will be like _who's Kassia Karter? _And as soon as you appear, damn, imagine the look on their faces ha-ha that'll be a blast to see!" Peyton adds as Kassia imagines herself performing for hundreds of people, all of them there just to see and hear her sing.

"I do hope that I'll be successful though." Kassia says back as Peyton nods, after that the plane lands as the girls trade their numbers and exchanges their emails with each other as them both head different ways.

Kassia walks through the airport to be surprised that there were a lot of people here, it wasn't too busy but it was kind of hard to get through with suitcases. Hoping to not hurt anyone Kassia walks through the crowd as she walks past the food booth and book store as she past and then out of the doors to feel the sunshine already welcoming her she looked ahead to see a woman in a grey pencil skirt and black blouse standing there with a phone next to her ear as she turns around to smile as Kassia she obviously knew who Kassia was as Kassia obviously knew who she was.

"Finally! You've arrived. Well since you're here, Charles will drop your luggage at the hotel while we head to the studio to do some vocal lessons, and see what you can do and practise on and then we'll need to get you signed into the music business so everything is settled and your verified." Charlotte says all as once as Kassia feels jet legged, she couldn't believe she was already going to do so much and she only just arrived. But at the back of her mind Kassia kept wondering what the other guys were doing. Especially Kai and Tala.

* * *

**Sorry guys that I didn't update Friday, I fell asleep at the wrong time and schedule went berserks! Anyways this chapter obviously reveals some facts and a new character, and by this I hope everyone is satisfied. Well thank you!**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Well, good luck for the week and take care everybody! :3 XOXO**


End file.
